The Mark of A Demon Secrets Behind the Head Band!
by miss luna kitsune
Summary: They thought she was dead, they thought the danger would never return, they thought she was evil, they thought wrong! And when she returns will they actually except her, and even more will she even be allowed to fall in love? FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS!
1. Chapter 1

**I came up with this story for my character and I had to submit it ! Ps I do not own naruto**

Chapter 1

Ahhhhhhh! An elderly woman screamed as a rogue ninja began to try to make way with what little money she had on the outskirts of a forrest. As she struggled to break free the ninja pinned her down and held a knife to her neck.

Time to end this, he chuckled to himself as he went for the kill.

SWOOSH !

A knife flew by the woman's head and knocked the deadly weapon out of the rogue's hand. The ninja looked over his shoulder to see a young woman standing in the distance. Her face showed no expression, no feeling at all. Her long dark aqua blue hair began to stir in the wind exposing a headband of the konoho village.

Then before the rogue had any time to react, he was pinned to the ground like the very woman he attacked.

"Now how do you like it?" she said in a tone of voice that would send chills even down the back of the greatest of ninja. She raised her knife, her eyes having a crazed look, the ninja winced preparing for his end, and then it was all over.

The old woman began to tremble, fresh blood now was splattered all over her body. But it did not belong to the man who attacked her. It belonged to the young woman that saved her. The girl had sliced open her own hand.

"Are you CRAZY!" the rogue ninja screemed, as he began to spit the girl's blood out his mouth.

The young woman sighed and stood up. Releasing the rogue from his imprisoment.

"You're not worth killing, I had to remind myself that." she said, putting the knife back into her satchel on her leg,"Life is too precious to take so easily." She bowed her head and then looked back at the startled ninja and elderly woman before her.

"BUT! If I ever see you again, I will not hold back NEXT TIME!" she yelled to him. The old woman glanced at the man who had attacked her. Before his eyes were terriffying and demonic. But now they were frightenned eyes, like when a child is struck for first time for not listening to their mother. Then the rogue dissapeared into the trees, the girl's blood staining the forrest.

The old woman in all her years had never seen such a girl in her entire life. There this young lade, no more the age of 16 years, had brought down a man and terrified out of his life probably 2 1/2 times her age! The girl wasn't even wincing from the pain she inflicted upon herself, she was calmly ripping off a piece of cloth from her capri like pants and wrapping the wound.

"I didn't scare you did I," asked the young female ninja."cause if I did, I will make it up to you." The elderly woman looked surprised.

"no, no thank you! you saved my life! Um, uh, here!" she replied handing the girl the silk scarf she had been wearing around her neck."Use this to better cover your wound"

THen a strange look came to the ninja of konoho's face. It was like no one had ever given her kindness before in her life.

"Um, thank you, in that case, my name is Kit Kit of the hidden village in the leaves." she said bowing her head," I haven't been home though in 10 years though so mabie i shouldn't say that." she said giving a small chuckle.

the old woman gave a gentle smile and thought for a moment. "well i was going to visit my brother in that village. WHy don't you come with me and see how it has changed. My treat"

Kit Kit's smile turned into a look of concern. "i couldn't do that. After all ill just be a bother and.."

" oh please won't you come with me? Ill tell you what, so you feel better, how about a trade. You come with me and protect me until i get to the village on the other side of this forrest and ill share the food i packed with you. Sound good?"

Kit Kit gave a long sigh and nodded her head. 10 years ago she left a Secret in that village, and she wondered, what would happen if she came back? and would who knew about it remember?

**i love cliffhangers! Hope you like it please review the best is yet to come!**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK where did i leave off, oh right, right now kit kit was taking the old woman (We learn that the old woman's name is Asagi) through the forrest to the village hidden in the leaves. They are now just exiting the forrest. Now things are about to get very interesting!**

**PS I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

"You know you are kind of heavy lady!" shouted Kit kit to the old woman.( You see during the journey the old lady got tired and Kit kit had to carry her the rest of the way there.)

" Im sorry to be such a burden," said old Asagi with a smile. Kit kit rolled her eyes and then came to an abrubt stop.

There in front of her was the village hidden in the leaves emblem. She just bowed her head in silence and knelt down.

"This is as far as i can take you, " she said quietly, the wind stirring up around her." You don't require my protection any more."

Asagi stared at the mysterious girl that was in front of her. Why did this young woman not want to go inside the village? A strange wind then began to blow about the two, and Asagi could see tears blowing in the wind. She quietly without saying a word walked up to Kit kit and put her hand on her shoulder.

"WHatever happened through those gates, its all in the past," she said gently lifting Kit kit's face up," Let me help you, in any way i can." Kit kit's face was now comepletly exposed. It looked like the face of a teary child, a child that was afraid. Kit kit shook her head.

Her mind began to race to a day that happened about 10 years ago...

_We have to stop it now while we have the chance!_

_Why? She hasnt done anything to you why should we harm her?_

_MOMMY? whats going on? Mommy? Mommy!_

_Moegi! We must destroy her while we have the chance!_

_No, stop there has to be another way! Run Asagi! Go NOW! PLease you dont know what you are doing. Please don't!No No NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

Kit kit began to shake her head violently to try to rid herself of the memory. Asagi looked at her and gently took her hand and began to literally drag kit kit to the village.

"LET ME GO! I CANT GO IN THERE! NO YOU DONT UNDERSTAND! IDIOT LET ME GO!" Kit kit began to scream.

_Geez this lady has a strong grip! she thought to herself_

Everyone inside the village on the streets began to stare at the two. Kit kit's face began to glow bright RED! Asagi grinned, and let go of kit kit's hand. This is what she knew would happen all along. She knew that if that they created a big enough scene, Kit kit would have to come quietly in order to stop embarrising herself. Kit kit shrugged her shoulders and rolled her eyes, then she nodded in approval to Asagi. Asagi grinned again and began to walk through the village, with kit kit following close behind.

**Meanwhile in another part of the village**

"Guys Guys Guys!" yelled a very tired Naruto, running up a path to a group of other ninjas his age for a training exercise.

This group included Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, SHikamaru, and ino.

"Bout time! YOU ARE LATE AGAIN!" shouted a very angry sakura

Naruto rolled his eyes and folded his arms up.

_geez you'd think she'd be more worried than angry, but NOOO! _naruto thought angerly as Sakura began to continue to yell at him

" DO YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT I AM TRYING TO TELL YOU!" NAruto began to say histerically

The group began to roll there eyes and nodded. Naruto began to explain that while he was on his way to their exercise, he spotted a girl their age with a headband from their village. The group began to look at eachother with concern. Why didnt they know about this ninja and why had they never heard of her? But as the exercise continued suspicians were put down to rest and the day continued like any other.

**BACK WITH KIT KIT AND ASAGI**

Asagi began to go through the village markets with Kit kit. She bought remedies for poisons, medical supplies, dried meats things like that. THen she walked into a ninja supply shop. Kit kit stopped for a minute and stared at the sign door. Why would she need to go here. As she began to think about it some more, Asagi came out and presented her with a new set of ninja gear. Kit kit looked at the gear with a puzzled look on her face. Asagi smiled and handed Kit kit , what included a dark purple vest with a high collar trimmed with black, a maroon tubetop, a pair of dark blue capris and a pair of black shoes.

Kit kit began to stare at the clothes that Asagi had given her, she said,"I cant except these i, i ..,"

"take them, as ... a payment for your services, besides what you are wearing looks like it has been torn to shreds already" Asagi said winking with a smile. Kit kit looked at herself and realized that over the years all she ever wore were handmedowns from distant villages and well they kind of had been torn to shreds from her many battles. Kit kit's face began to turn bright red from her embarrissment. Because she was always alone she never really noticed her clothes too much.

" there is a lake near the outskirts of the village," Asagi began,"Why dont you go and take a nice relaxing bath there, then come back in your new clothes to this address" SHe handed Kit kit a small piece of paper, " Youll need some place to sleep for the night"

Kit kit looked Asagi with the face of some one that had not heard words like that in a long time. WHat happened next was brief but still significant at that. Kit kit simply smiled, nodded her head and ran off. And Asagi swore that day, she saw tears flow behind her, like a river of gratitude.

**JUST OUTSIDE THE HOUSE OF HUAGA**

Hinata came home exausted from her training exercises with her friends. THat night however she had another training exercise with Neji, but in her present state she just couldn't do it. SO she told her father to tell Neji that she couldnt do that night's exercise. Unfoutuneatly things didnt go exactly as planned.

Im BACK!" Neji said as he entered through the main gate." Im going to go the lake to meet Hinata for our training!"

" AH Neji you're back i was just about to tell you..." Began Hinata's father as he went towards the gate but before he give the message, he was already gone," oh well, I guess he'll find out soon enough." then Hinata's father went back inside.

**ON THE LAKE SIDE**

" WHere is lady hinata?" Neji began to think as he jumped from the trees around the lake. He had been looking for her for a while and had found nothing. Suddenly he stopped abruptly. There near the edge of the lake a beautiful young girl (naked may i add) was stepping into the lake.

_I really should leave! though Neji but for some reason he couldnt take his eyes off her_

The young girl's dark aqua blued hair began to blow in the wind and she began to recite a mysterious song

_Mother said man is cruel_

_They will never understand,_

_things that are not like them,_

_So she told me to hide,_

_But now i must not lie, _

_i must go and show the_

_force that man will never realize,_

_Man must know what they do not_

_so i must embrace what i am _

_and what im not_

A bright light began to fill the entire lake and the girl's entire body began to change. Two large ears, like that of a fox or wolf began to spring from her head and a large fluffy tail sprang from her butt. The light vanished and the girl began to bathe, like nothing had happened.

Neji's blank eyes widened and he ran off, trying to comprehend what he had just seen. Was it a demon? A spirit? What and who was this girl?

As soon as Neji had moved the girl's head jerked in his dirrection flashing toward him a cresent moon mark on her forhead. . She had heard him. She quickly ran out of the water and put on a marroon tubetop, and a pair of blue capris and black shoes. SHe began to run toward the village her tail and ears quickly dissapearing back into her body like nothing had happened. She began to frantically cover a strange cresent moon mark on her forehead. ONly one thought ran through her head.

_Oh no i've been CAUGHT!_

**BE NICE TO ME THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I forgot to mention a few things when i started. This all takes place In Naruto Part 2 when naruto and the gang are about 15 - 16 years old(PS NEJI IS A JOUNIN). SO FAR... Neji has seen a mysterious girl in the lake with mysterious power. If you hadnt guessed, the girl is Kit kit. DUH! But you knew that. SO lets let the story unfold and see what happens next...**

**PS I DON't OWN NARUTO**

_He saw me! He saw me! Its all over! _thought Kit kit as she raced through the forrest. While she was bathing in the lake, someone had learned her deepest, darkest, secret. Her worst nightmare was returning to haunt her once again, to ruin her life, right when things were looking for the best.

_Well mabie he wont tell anyone, OR mabie he doesnt know who I am. Either way i should be safe, right. RIGHT?_

Her mind began to race, until she reached the door to the address Asagi gave her. She began to rap on the door violently until an elderly man answered the door. He looked down at her, up and down and motioned for her to come inside.

"You must be my sister Asagi's friend from the woods," he began to grumble,"She is upstairs in the first bedroom to the right" then the old man walked off, mumbling about something to do with another mouth to feed.

Kit kit quickly ran up the stairs and found Asagi. Asagi smiled and asked if she found the address all right. She then explained that this was her brother's home and that she was only visiting and that she would appreciate it if she would keep the house clean and blah de blah blah. (You know the rules, the kind your parents have to remind you to do every single day.)

"You can sleep in this room with me, i already made a bed for you too. Make yourself at home." Asagi said with a smile, leaving the room. Kit kit went and collapsed on her bed.She pulled her pillow to her face and began to cry into it. She didnt want her nightmares of her past to come back to haunt her. Kit kit closed her eyes, while her memories began to take over her mind...

Her troubles began before she was even born into this world. It all began right here in the very village hidden in the leaves, starting with a woman and a misunderstood creature of the spirits.

_In the beggining of time, Two brother fox spirits (BOTH WITH NINE TAILS)were born into this world. One decided to protect the people of the earth, while the other went to live in iscolation because of his belief that humans were nothing more than greedy imperfect pests that would destroy the world. The elder brother, the one that respected human kind, would go to the villages in a human form and teach man the art of the ninja way, without anyone knowing his true form. He also granted gifts to certain family lines to better help the humans better protect themselves. This went on for many centuries without any problems. But one day everything changed for the fox spirit. One day, a power seeking ninja, suspecting that the fox's true power and form, tricked the people into thinking that the fox in his human form was a criminal, and the very gifts and talents that he gave man were turned against him. The fox spirit fled for his life, his tears trailing behind it. it seemed that no one would ever trust him again. But one should never should say never. For one woman, finding him in the forrest, could not see the evil that people kept saying he had. No, she saw nothing but goodness in the spirits heart. So everyday, she would meet him in a secret place and would talk to him in his human form. But why must all good things be so brief? For one day the power hungry ninja followed the woman and then discovered where the fox was hiding. _

_The fox spirit knew his days were coming to an end. SO he asked the woman to cut off his largest tail, the tail that grew in the centerof all the others. This particular tail was the source of most of the fox's power and without he would surely die. "WIth this tail I will return, and you will be responsible for the return of peace in this world... my love" He said to her before his tail was cut off. The woman's eyes filled with tears and she kissed the demonic beast before her and chopped the tail off in one blow. Then he was dead. The woman held the tail in her arms and began to cry, her tears soaking the tail. Suddenly a bright light surrounded the tail and the woman's chakra began to combine with the remaining chakra in the tail. The tail began to take a new form. The form of an infant girl. But this child looked different. Its ears looked like her fathers fox ears and she had one fox tail sprouting from her butt. There was another unworldly trait to the child as well. On her forhead she bore the mark of a cresent moon, the same moon that they were dirrectly under in the night sky. Then the woman ran off, back into the village with the infant in her arms. Things seemed to be looking up, but they were only getting worse._

_Upon Hearing the news of his elder brother's death, the younger of the two fox brothers went into a frenzy. He ran through time and space to the village hidden in the leaves to take revenge for his brother. With his every step closer to the village his hatred grew along with his blood lust. His chakra began to grow emense to a point where no one could stop him. Not even the hokage. All that the hokage could do was lock his spirit away inside the body of a newborn infant but at the cost of his life.. But right outside, where the ceremony was taking place, a young woman hid in the shadows holding a baby with a moon mark shining. _

The morning light began to shine through the nearby window in the old bedroom, and a young female ninja began to rise from her bed. Kit kit had fallen asleep last nigh and she had been dreaming the whole time. She rubbed her eyes and stood up to look out the window. Outside, many of the merchants were already hard at work and people were beginning to fill the streets. She let out a long deep sigh of relief. Her nightmare was only a distant memory. A memory that didnt finish, nor did she want it too.

"KITKIT COME DOWN HERE FOR BREAKFAST!" Asagi began to screem up the stairs. Kit kit rolled her eyes and ran down the stairs. Kit kit quickly ate her breakfast.

"May i go explore the village today?" Kit kit asked quietly, here face hidden by her long hair.

"You dont have to ask me, go ahead." Asagi said with a surprised look.

THen before she could say anything else, Kit kit was out the door, and on the rooftops. Hopping as fast as she could.

"Be safe," whisperred Asagi and then she turned to finish cleaning the kitchen table.

**OUTSIDE THE HUAGA HOUSE  
**

Neji walked outside the main gate and looked at the morning sun. He squinted as he rememberred the events that had unfolded the night before. Who was that girl he had seen at the lake? What happened to her? And why...

"Watch IT!" Neji yelled as a girl bumped into him

"Im sorry I didnt mean to, I... " the girl stopped and looked at him.

Neji looked at her with a surprised look on his face._ "This girl looks similar to girl i saw last night, but this can't be her, she doesnt have any of those ears or tail or the moon mark. But wait a minute mabie she is hiding it under under the head band."_

Neji thought putting his finger to his lips as he looked the her headband that covered her forhead.

The girl looked at Neji with a totally confused look on her face."CAN I HELP YOU WITH SOMETHING,CAUSE IF I CANT THEN STOP STARING AT ME!"

**Once again another cliff hanger! Told you i loved them!Please REVIEW! Will we find out more of Kit kit 's past? Will we be seeing a romance unfold? ANd what did the fox spirit mean when he said his power would return? FIND OUT WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok chapter 4 is HERE! SO Far we have learned a little bit about Kit kits past and we have now have her and Neji together.(Oh and just so you know Kit kit's real name is Kitara, Kit kit is just a nickname, youll find out why her nickname is that )(And you probably wont hear about Sasuke because he is still gone. SORRY! I wanted to put him in but i couldnt SORRY!) What will happen next? Well if i told you there would be no story would there? Well lets find OUT ALREADY! PS I DONT OWN NARUTO**

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU STARING AT!" Kit kit screamed to Neji, still on her butt on the ground.

Neji shook his head and offerred his hand to help her up. She pushed it away and got up on her own. She did not want his help in any way possible. WHen she had fallen, her headband that had been covering her forehead had shifted a little and she frantically ajusted it.

Neji starred at her with his large blank eyes. Could this be the girl that he had seen the night before? THIS girl didnt seem to be the beautiful, graceful girl he had seen at the lake. He sighed deeply. What could he have been thinking, thinking this was the same girl.

"stupid" he mutterred to himself as he began to walk away.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!" Kit kit screamed to Neji. (She thought he had called her stupid.) Neji spun around and looked at her. Her face was now beet red and it almost looked like she was going to explode."WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!" She said again this time, she walked up to him. Neji's face turned from a surprised look to a grin of amusement. He decided to toy her mind a bit, he did enjoy a challenge.

"STUPID" he replied, this time his grin was even bigger.

"THats it! Look PRETTY BOY i dont know who you are but nobody and i mean nobody calls Kitara Takimara STUPID! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A MATCH AT THE LAKE, NOON, BE THERE!" she said pointing at him. Her face showed no fear of him, no regret in the decision that she had just made.

_SHe must be mad, Neji thought, doesnt she know who i am?_

Neji nodded and accepted the request and began to walk away, but before he was out of sight he said quietly,"Oh and by the way, my name is Neji Huaga and I am a 1st class jounin just in case you wanted to, you know back out now, while you have the chance" and then he was gone, out of sight.

**LATER BACK AT ASAGI'S BROTHER'S HOUSE**

_Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! kit kit thought as she collapsed onto her bed, You let your anger take the best of you again! Now you have a fight and you may end up hurting someone! _

Kit kit wasnt even worried about her own safety, she was worried about Neji's. She looked at the clock on the wall. It was 20 minutes to noon, she knew her time had come, so she began to grab her knives and shurikan for her battle as her mind began to drift toward another time, a time where happiness was only an illusion.

_Kitara! Time for supper," called the voice of a kind and gentle mother. A small girl with a moon mark on her forehead turned her head towards the doorway of asmall home. There was a young woman no more than the age of 26 with a gentle smile._

_"Time to come inside my little Kit kit," She said gently,"It is time for supper." After the little child and her mother were done, her mother took her outside to look at the stars and the cresent moon in the night sky. She placed the young girl on her lap, and wrapped her arms around her. _

_"Do you Know what they call a baby fox?"she asked the young child,the little girl nodded and replied a kit. _

_"Thats right, and on a night like this, when the great fox died, you were born, and that is why you are my little Kit kit, Kitara," The little girl Kitara smiled and giggled."I know mommy! I know! Why do you keep reminding me?" The mother of the girl lowered her head then looked at the midnight sky. "Just so you know,"she replied," just so you know." _

Kit kit began to run quickly through the village to the lake. She was running out of time and she had lost too much time already, _Quit day dreaming Kitara, and move your legs! _

Now when one lives in a ninja village, nothing is a secret. SO you probably can guess that a lot of ninja heard about this fight. I mean who wouldnt want to see it right? A total outsider that no one knows versus one of the most talented Jounin in the village. So any way what i am trying to say is that more than just Neji and Kit kit were going to be at that lake that afternoon. There was Naruto of course, Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, SHino, INo, CHoji,Shikamaru and of course Neji's old teammates Tenten and Rock Lee.

As the sun began to approach the center of the sky, Neji began to pace impatiently, waiting for the mysterious Kit kit's arrival. THe other ninja hid anxiously in the trees waiting to see the battle unfold. Neji knew of their presence however and ignored them.

_Well, i guess she didnt have the guts to show up then. oh well, neji thought to himself as he began to turn around and begin to leave. _

"What are afraid ill beat you already"

Neji spun around to see Kit kit standing there her hair blowing in the wind. She smiled and said," Are you ready or what?"

Neji grinned, so he was going to get to fight her anyway. Neji got into his Huaga Fighting stance and activated his byakugan.(Spelling?) He nodded his head and readied himself for attack. Kit kit grinned again and reached for her shurikan on her leg.

Rock lee jumped from the trees and onto the ground," THis match is between Neji Huaga and Kitara Takimara, it will end when one of the ninja can not continue, ready GO!"

"lets do this" _thank goodness i dont have to kill him_

She rushed foward and threw three shurikan at him. "SHADOW SHURIKAN! GRASS MONKEY STYLE!" suddenly hundreds of shurikan appeared and began to fly toward neji. but he just stood there, his large blank eyes seeing the fake shurikan and blocking the real ones. _Too easy he thought._

"Right here! Moron!" Kit kit was right behind neji. Her knife now at his throat, _She is better than i thought, _Neji grabbed Kit kit's hand and flung her over his shoulder and began to hit her with small bursts of chakra at different parts of her body. Then he kicked her 15 feet away from him. Kit kit began to get herself up. Her face was dripping in blood and she had several bruises and cuts along her body. She got on her feet, and stood there wobbly after all the attacks.

_How can she be standing after all those attacks?_was the thought that ran through the minds of all the ninja in the trees.

Kit kit looked down at the ground, her face hidden by her long dark aqua hair. "so you think you can beat me with the byakugan? Well? You think you are the only one with gifts, Its time i showed you mine!" Kit kit raised her head, Her face was not the same as it once was. Her eyes were now red and full of hatred and anger, but also sadness and despairity.

Back in the trees Sakura shuddered, _Her eyes, they are just like Naruto's when the Nine tailed fox was trying to escape from his body, but hers are different, but they are different i dont know how to describe it but they are. Like she has been hurt some how in her life._Sakura was scared, she didnt know how this battle would end. Nor did she know what will happen.

Kit kit smiled and readied herself to attack.

" I can see things that even your byakugan can not see." she said, " Now it is time you realized what true power is!" SHe charged toward him and he did the same.

_If i block her chakra now, I can stop her attack! Neji thought_

But before Neji could do anything, Kit kit began to make strange hand signs and Neji began to feel drained of his energy. _What is happening to me? _Neji fell to his knees.He couldnt move! _What happened to all of my chakra?_Before he could even think, Kit kit charged foward and had a knife to his neck. Her face was no longer that of the clumsy girl he had bumped into on the street. IT was now demonic and blood crazed. He closed his eyes. Is she going to kill him? But wait a minute, too much time had passed, so why wasnt he dead yet? He opened his eyes. Her face had changed back to normal, and tears were running down her face, she backed off of him and stepped back. Her face was now like a terrified child that had done something that had hurt someone.

"Im sorry, I didnt mean to... I couldnt control it... I just" SHe began to run off into the woods, her tears trailing behind her. While Neji just stood there, his chakra returned, and perfectly healthy. Like nothing had even happened. But Before he could even think, he ran after her, while storm clouds began to circle overhead, and the rain began to fall.

**I know it was a long chapter but bear with me it will get better i hope you liked IT ! Please REVIEW! Next up Kit kit's tragic past, a romance evolves (DUHHHHH!) and what will happen when someone from her past returns? FIND OUT NEXT TIME!**


	5. Chapter 5

\

**CHAPTER 5 has arrived! Now things are about to start to make sense, well sort of . Lol! Well i hope you like it and now lets begin where we left off! PS I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! (though i wish i did!)**

_Not again you stupid idiot, i cant beleive i let it happen again, Kit kit thought as she ran through the rain,_her eyes were now blurry, but she didnt care, she just kept running, not knowing where she would end up. Eventually though her energy ran out and began to slow down to a stop.

She shook the water off a little bit. Kit kit began to shiver, and look around._I need to find shelter before i freeze to death. _She saw an old hollow tree nearby and curled up inside the tree's hole. Her eyes began to drift off a bit and she began to shiver all over again. She began to rub her arms and cry inside. _WHy was i even born into this world, if every time i try to fit in, it all comes tumbling down. _Kit kit untied her head band and looked at her reflection through the metal of her village. Her cresent moon mark began to glow slightly in the darkness and she quickly tied her head band back on. _Ill wait here till morning then ill get out of here as soon as possible,_then her eyes began to drift again and then the world of dream began to drift her worries again.

**Back aways somewhere in the forrest**

_where the hell are you!_Neji's mind began to race the rain splattering in his face with each step he took. _What is that girl, why do i even care?_Neji stopped for a minute and began to use his byakugan to try to find her. _This girl, could she be the one i saw at the lake that day? Could she?_Suddenly his large blank eyes saw the shape of a human girl underneath one of the trees nearby.Neji began to jump closer to her through the trees. He stopped in front of her. _Shes fast asleep. I shouldnt wake her, but we'll both freeze if we stay here._Neji began to creep closer to Kitkit's body. He placed one hand under her legs and another under her neck, like a groom would hold his beloved bride on their wedding day. He stared at the sleeping beauty before him. The wound that he had inflicted to her head was now gone, her skin unskathed from battle. Her long aqua hair touched the ground even with him holding her up. Neji began to jump back into the trees._I have to find shelter until this storm ends_, and as he said this a flash of lighting raced across the dark sky and a small nook in the some rocks nearby was illuminated._That will do_ then Neji carefully placed Kit kit's body on dry ground in the rocks and made a fire.

**A FEW HOURS LATER...**

Neji had drifted off to sleep as well but now he just couldn't sleep. He stared at Kit kit and crept closer to her. _I just have to find out, _He thought . Neji moved his hand towards Kit kits headband. SLAP! Kit kit's had slapped Neji's out of the way away from her head band.

"WHat do you think you're doing? Where am i and why are you here?" Kit kit asked frantically,"You shouldnt be even near me, not after" she paused, and took a deep breath "Not after what i did to you" Neji looked away from her, He really couldnt answer her, he didnt even know why himself. And for a moment there was only silence between them. THe only sounds were the pounding rain hitting the rocks above them and the sound of the crackling fire.

" you were the person at the lake werent you," Kit kit began, " the one who saw me bathing, in my... true form didnt you?"

Neji's eyes widened, he bowed his head and nodded he could hide it no longer.

"Is that why you went after me? to find out my secret? to discover the truth?"

Neji nodded again, he could not find the words. Kit kit turned away from him, Even though she tried to hide it, it was obvious that she was crying. She raised her hand to her face and wiped her face.

"All ninja have secrets behind their headbands. And i am no exception." she stopped again and looked Neji strait in the eyes," I bear the flesh of the great elder fox of our past." She ripped off her headband and exposed her moon birthmark, then she placed her hands together (as if she were praying) and began to sing the song Neji had heard only a few days ago...

_Mother said man is cruel_

_They will never understand,_

_things that are not like them,_

_So she told me to hide,_

_But now i must not lie, _

_i must go and show the force_

_that man will never realize,_

_Man must know what they do not_

_so i must embrace what i am _

_and what i am not_

Then like before a bright light began to surround her entire her body as it began to under go a transformation that like her song said the world would not understand. Her ears began to transform into two large fox ears, and a large fluffy tail began to sprout from her butt. Her nails began to grow longer and sharper and her entire body seemed to become more beautiful with each passing second.Then the light vanished and there she was in her true form.

Neji stared at the unworldly before him. His large blank eyes were wide with amazement.

" Why would you.." He began to say

"Why should i hide what you already know Neji, I cannot hide behind my illusion jutsu forever you know." she said quietly, proceeding to explain that she was able to use a simple illusion to hide her true nature.

" the light you saw, was my chakra being released from my body, unlike naruto, who has the fox locked inside of him my body's chakra is a fusion of my mortal mother's and that of my demonic father's tail. " she said quietly,"There are very few who knew my secret and all of them are dead" she said turning away from him, "If you promise not to tell anyone i will not kill you, and i will tell you my story, the story with the imformation that you want to know, am i correct?"

Neji nodded and held out his hand. He took his knife and cut into his hand, Kit kit did the same. THen they shook their hands and said in unison, "agreed"

"Very well, then i will begin," and the rain began fall harder as she began to speak.

_It was 10 years ago, and i lived a normal life, unaware of my powers and unaware of anything my mother had done to hide them. I learned how to be a ninja like all the other children my age and made friends and played like any other child. But one day my whole life changed. _

_A man came to the house one day. I had never seen this man before in my life but my mother did. I was in my room when it happened but i could hear everything. _

_"I came for the girl." the man said_

_"as long as i am standing you will never get her power." _

" _that girl, she'll never be like us, that is why i am taking it away,"_

_So you can use it to try to rule over us? I dont think so, I didnt trust you when you spread the rumors about the fox and i wont trust you know about MY DAUGHTER!_

_you havent even told her, Have you?_

_And why should i? she is only six years old._

_im going to stop it while i have the chance! _

_Why? She hasnt done anything to you why should we harm her?_

_at that moment i came downstairs to fimd out what was going on, i was so young so dumb so blind to the truth._

_MOMMY? whats going on? Mommy? Mommy!_

_Moegi!(that was my mother's name) We must destroy her while we have the chance!_

_No, stop there has to be another way! Run Kit kit! Go NOW! PLease you dont know what you are doing. Please don't!No No NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! _

_the man stabbed my mother in the stomach, she went down and i ran, i just ran, like a cowardly child. The man chased me through the forrest but for some reason my child body could keep going. i guess it was my true chakra that kept me going. But it wasnt enough. He eventually caught up and then cornerred me. I was afraid and my mother's jutsu was weakening it was just what he was waiting for. He held up a large shurikan and was about to strike. Suddenly though before he hit me my mom got in his way. SHe had battled the pain in her abdomen and had come out to save me. THe man had struck her chest and blood began to flow out of her quickly. SHe fell to her knees and smiled. Even in her pain she was smiling. _

_"I guess this is how it is meant to be, ill be joining you on the other side my love" then she turned back to me and said, " Im sorry, i should have told you sooner, but i guess," then she fell to the ground and died her headband falling of her head. her eyes were blank instead of the happy and comforting eyes i once knew. Her Once strong body that used to protect me and hold me in the dark was shatterred and i was now all alone to face this strange man. My eyes poored out tears and my body began to burn up. What was happening to me? i wondered. _

_It is time to end this the man said as he began to say a strange incantation in a language that i had never heard of before. My body began to burn up even more and my transformation began to take place. But... it was not like the way i am in front of you, no i lost control and began to destroy anything in sight. Just like he wanted. I wanted revenge i wanted him dead!and that is what i did. I lashed out and picked up the shurikan in my mother's gut and began to go after this man. I shoved it into his gut and it tore me apart, i had just taken a life I stared at my own two small hands and began to cry, screaming that i would never kill anyone out of anger again! THen i ran Off..I dont remember much after that but i do remember this. After the powrer surge began to wear off i vowed that i would never let someone else die or suffer because of me ever again, and i also did not let my mother's sacrifice go in vain. I kept my mother's headband as a dark reminder of that day.I never stayed in one place for too long and picked up anything i could from other ninja, eventually i met up with two other orphan ninja and joined them and became a chunin, then a jounin in other villages. And that is my story. I still dont know who that man was but i do know he was the one who killed my father and then my mother. I wish i did know and why he , why he,_

Then kit kit stopped and broke down. SHe looked away from Neji and tears began to drip all over the ground,with her long aqua hair draping the ground,. _I can not blame her for crying not after something like that._Neji thought to himself. His own blank eyes began to glisten over with tears and pulled Kit kit close to him. She buried her head into his chest and began to cry louder not caring if he heard or not. Neji placed his hand on her head and his own tears began to drip onto her head. SHe lifted her head and stared into his eyes. He looked at her._WHat is this feeling in my heart. Why do i feel that i must _but before he even finished his thought he found himself leaning towards her face and pressing his lips against hers in a long and passionate kiss as the rain began fall above like the tears in his eyes.

**Just outside the village**

Lightning began to race against the sky and a strange figure in a long black jacket walks into town. His face is scarred up with scratched up and he grins through it all.

" At last the wait is over"

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! TOLD YOU I LOVED CLIFF HANGERS! WHat is about to happen next?**

**Who is this man? Will love blossom even further? Find out next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6 sorry it took so LONG! SORRY! oh well lets begin and let the story unfold PS I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

The bright dawn's light began to pierce through the rocks above. Kit kit began to stir her large ears began to twitch from the sounds of early morning.

_What what happened last night? she thought to herself as she looked around the enclosure. _Neji was gone and nowhere to be found. Kit kit quickly performed her illusion jutsu to cover her secret. Then she picked up her headband and coverred her moon birthmark. "Where is Neji? Was it all just a dream? No i remember being here the rainstorm, and the oh MY GOD NEJI KISSED ME!" she said blushing all over as she began to recall last nights events.

_Neji lifted his head and looked at Kit kit strait into her eyes. He didnt know what to say or why he just kissed her. He stood there holding her as she was crying in his arms. Her face was drenched in her own tears and was red. "IM sorry i shouldnt i am so sorry i just" and NEJI (thats right neji!) kissed her again. SHe broke it off and looked away "why does he care?" she looked up at neji who also looking away from her."Why do i feel so strange, compasssion, kindness, or is it even love?" he looked at kitkit. she was blushing like crazy. "I havent felt like this in my entire life" SHe thought to herself. I...i ...i" SHe fell into Neji's arms and wept saying thank you over and over again. Neji placed his right hand on her head and ran his fingers through her long hair. "You don't,... you don't have to thank me for anything." He said quietly, " You have had a hard life and bringing up moments like that, ... you had every right to cry." as he began to remember the death of his own father and how tragic it was for him, and how it also affected his entire outlook on life for a long time. Then after holding eachother for a long time, Kit kit fell asleep in his arms her large fluffy ears drooping down and her long fluffy tail curled up over her body. Neji smiled and layed her down gently on the ground and then he himself drawn into the world of dream fell asleep at her side._

I cant beleive i just broke down like that last night"Kit kit said to herself,"It was like i didnt even care if he saw my tears or not, i just wanted his compassion," _his oh my god! i think i am falling in love with Neji! she thought_

Kit kit regained her posture, and looked outside the rocky enclosure. THe ground sparkled with new puddles and mud covered the entire ground. _I wonder where Neji went off to she thought to herself as she began to walk out into the forrest. I'd better get back, asagi must be worried,_THen she noticed some footprints on the ground and ran off into the trees to get back to the village.

**Somewhere in the village**

"Has anyone seen Neji? " Hinata yelled to her friends as she ran towards them"He hasnt been home since the fight with Kit kit!" Naruto and the others looked at her.

"I thought he came home before the storm, after Kit kit ran off." answerred sakura quietly.

" oh no oh no oh no, where could he be? He has a training session with my father and he is never ever late for those. something must have happened to him. I know it i just" Hinata's speech was interrupted by the arrival of the very person that was supposedly "missing" Neji walked up to the group as if nothing had happened.

Everyone came over to him asking where he had been and why he had disapeared after Kit kit.

" She was injured and i needed to help her" he said quietly, knowing he was only telling part of the truth of what had happened the night before. "Now if you excuse me i have a training session to get to." he said as he walked of past them.

"Hmm hmmm mmmmhmmm " Naruto nodded with a stupid grin on his face,"He's hiding something all right! Something happened between him and Kitkit last night something,OWWWWWWW!" Sakura had hit him on the head.

"NARUTO HOW DARE YOU EVEN SUGGEST THAT HE'D HIDE SOMETHING FROM US!" she screamed pounding Naruto into submission!

"Well naruto does have a point," Hinata said quietly trying to save naruto from an early death,"He has been action strange lately" then she stared out at Neji with her large blank eyes and thought_ What are you hiding my brother? What happened last night that you dont want to tell us?_

**BACK AT ASAGI'S HOME**

"IM HOME!" Kit kit yelled as she enterred the house

Asagi came running down the stairs and hugged her tightly,_ Asagi! I cant breathe! Kit kit thought_

Asagi began to rant on how she didnt know where she was, where did she go, why didnt she tell her where she was and all that then she said like any mother like figure would,

" Oh my GOD were you with a boy!" SHe said with a evil like grin on her face, you know the kind, the one that belongs to a mother when she wants to get into your personal bussiness

Kit kit's face turned bright, she managed to stutter a no but asagi wasnt buying it at all. SHe began to pry with all she had to try to get her to talk. Kit kit's face turned redder, and she tryed to hide her face. But then she just couldnt take it any more,

" Just drop it! Nothing happened! I just went out! You are not my mother and you will never be! SO JUST GET OFF MY CASE!" she screamed. Asagi's face looked like it was ready to become niagra falls. Kit kit's face turned from angry to ashamed.

"Im so sorry i just ..." Kit kit began to say and then she ran off to the bedroom muttering stupid to herself.

Asagi stared at the stairs before her and sighed. she couldnt act like something she wasnt, but she found herself becoming maternaly attatched to this child. Then she quietly walked upstairs to the bedroom. She opened the door slightly and saw that Kit kit was not there. _She must have gone onto the roof she thought to herself_ noticing the open window. She walked up to the window and stuck her head out of it and looked up. Kit kit was laying on the roof on her back, her eyes deep in thought.

" Im sorry, I didnt mean to intrude on your life," she said quietly to Kit kit. "YOur right im not your mother and you had every right to get upset. " she smiled gently" Mabie i can make it up to you or something, " kit kit still didnt answer her" Well if you need anything just let me know," she said and began to bring her head back inside.

"It is not you who should be sorry," kit kit whispered,"It is me that should be" She thought Asagi couldnt hear her, but age had given her the ears of a true mother and she heard every word and smiled gently, tears coming to her eyes. _What horrors does your past hide, my child, What terrible things could have happened to make you act like this?_

**Later sometime at sunset by the old ramen shop...**

A man with scratches slurped up his ramen quickly. His presence spooking the workers of the shop. His face was dark and evil and his clothing covered most of his body. He was young and besides his severe scars he was very good shape. At that same time, Kit kit walked by the ramen shop looking around the village, and she saw him through the curtains of the old shop. Her eyes widened, _It cant be that man he looks so familar, but he cant be him. He is way TOO young to be him. If he did survive, he would have to be Asagi's age, not in his 20s! _THen she ran off. The man in the ramen shop grinned a sick grin that sent chills up the woman's spine that was working the counter. "SO she's seen me, well this makes things a lot more interesting."

**Somewhere else in the village...**

Neji had just finished his lessons for the day and he had decided to wander the village for a little while. Suddenly something caught his eye, a man was placing up several signs in the area it read

Come for the night of your life!

During the NEXT FULL MOON

the village hidden in the leaves will be hosting a festibal in celebration of our new graduating GENIN!

All villages are welcome to attend!

FOOD, DANCING, ENTERTAINMENT AND MORE!

then there was a picture on the bottom of a lovely couple dancing together and madly in love under the full moon.

Neji shook his head and pushed out a strange thought out of his head. "No i couldnt, i shouldnt, no" he said to himself quietly

SOmewhere else in the village Kit kit was thinking the same thing

**OK i know that didnt say much but more is on the way! Ok we now know that Neji and Kit kit are thinking about eachother and mabie thinking that they like eachother! DUH! BUt now there is a strange guy that seems to know Kit kit but she doesnt know HIM! And now Asagi views Kit kit as an adoptive daughter. Well until next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7 is here and ready for bussiness!!!!!! will we find out who the man with the scars is, and WILL neji and kit kit go to the festival,? will anyone else find out her secret? who were her companions when she was a chunin? What happened to them??? GRINS GUESS YOU'LL have to read to find out!!!!!! **

**(PS I DONT OWN NARUTO but i sure wish i did!!!!!)**

Kit kit stared at the poster in town and began to imagine herself already there enjoying herself like a normal person. The wind began to blow around her and she walked off, _Saki and Kami would have enjoyed this,_she thought to herself. Kit kit rememberred her old companions in her past. THe two girls that had become sisters to her only to be taken away in the blink of an eye...

_Outside of a rural village, three girls stand outside of a small bakery, eating the bread they could afford. Kit kit was among the three and was laughing and acting like she didnt have a care in the world. Her two companions were a girl from the village hidden in the waterfall and a girl hidden in the grass. The water fall ninja was taller then the other two and she didnt seem as spunky and light hearted as the other two. (she was saki)Her eyes were dark and her long black hair was braided behind her flowing in the wind. The grass ninja always had a smile on her face and was the shortest of all of them. Her short brown hair hung in two low pony tails and made up for her height with personality. (she was Kami)Together they were like sisters and they all had started out alone. But now, nothing could ever tear them apart. Not even Kit kit's secret, for they already knew and didnt care.Or so they thought.._

_Because they were as they call it, rogue ninja, they always were traveling from town to town looking for any work that they could find. And now that they were all Jounin, nothing could stand in their way now from getting the best jobs around. Now they were on the hardest mission they had ever gone on and they were excited. They had to deliver an important top secret message, to the village hidden in the sand._

_But they were ambushed, and no amount of training could have prepared them for what happened next. They were way outnumbered and all three girls were done for. Saki was a master of illusion, but no illusion could have saved them from this. They tried everything but to no avail. THey were slaughterted one by one, and left to die. They layed there on a forrest floor, their bodies' gushing blood out every second. Kami's smile had disapeared and Kit kit held on to each of her freinds hands as they waited for the end. To enter the next life together, but this didnt happen. Within one hour, Kit kits major wounds had healed, but not her friends. She had woken up after falling unconcious because of the blood loss and looked at her friends blank lifeless eyes. Her eyes began to fill with tears and she collapsed onto her friends corpses. THe crimson puddles around her splashing up around her. She cryed why over and over again. She took the message from saki that she had to deliver and was about to give her friends a proper burial when a kunai came wizzing past her head. On it a note was attatched. _

_It read:_

_You caused their death, _

_You could have saved them,_

_But you were too weak,_

_You pathetic freak!_

_But kit kit was too preocupied with her friend's death's to even think about the note. ANd so she did what she could to help her friends have a proper burial and then she went to deliver the message to the sand village alone._

Kit kit was no longer in the streets by now. SHe was now outside the village by the lake laying down on the sweet soft earth below her. THe sun was now high in the sky, and the water was now sparkling with the sun's glittery light. She sat up and stared at her reflection in the sparkling water before her. But instead of her reflection looking like what she looked like now, it showed her true form instead.She stared at her reflection and dashed the water with her hand causing the reflection to ripple away. THen She quietly walked away back to the village and was greeted immediatly by Asagi outside the village walls.

"I have been looking for you everywhere, "she said panting,"A young man came by my brother's house looking for you!!" SHe took a deep breath" he wanted to show you something important" then she let out a huge sigh and began to hyperventalate a bit.

Kit kit stood there amazed that she would even come looking for her. but who had come to the house anyway??? was it Neji??? no it couldnt be him. no it wouldn't he wouldnt care.

Kit kit thanked Asagi and ran off into the village to the house. SHe ran and ran not noticing anything around her until..

"Hey watch where you are going!!!" Kit kit yelled as she bumped into someone.

"Its quite alright," said a cold and dark voice above her. "I would be more carefull if i were you young lady, you never know when unexpected tradgedies will happen." the man said. THe man was a lot taller than her and his face was hidden, but his voice was enough to send chills up ones spine. The man helped her up off her butt and began to walk off. Kit kit shivered, _i know him from somewhere, but i just dont know where _she thought, but then she ran off towards Asagi's brother's house.

BUt behind her the man snickerred, " she has no idea the horrors i will unleash upon her, " then he noticed one of the festival posters "Whats this? my my, what a wonderful oportunity?" then he snagged the poster and shoved it into his pocket and walked off. His long black jacket trailing behind him, a cold wind stirring the air around him.

"wierd" Kit kit said quietly to herself as she ran through the streets,_I wonder what is going on?? Oh i hope it is neji I really want to talk to him about what happened, _Kitkit began to run up the small hill right before the house, her heart pounding with each step she took. All that went through her mind was getting to see the young man who had shown her a different world. A world of kindness and light. a world that didnt look at her with cold contempt. She was running oon air well untill...

"WHo THE HELL ARE YOU!!!!!" she yelled as she approached the door. Instead of the longhaired, blank eyed neji that she had come to know a tall lean young man in a green jumpsuit and a bowl cut stood there in the door way. Kit kit could not hide her dissapointment, her eyes were wide and her face was red with embarrissment.

"I am rock lee, i was part of Neji's genin team when we were younger." the man said, you could tell that he was usually very formal with his speech,"I was asked by neji as a favor to give you a messageto meet him at this address," he handed her a small slip of paper, "oh and by the way" he said before he turned away,."Whatever you did to neji, i thank you for it," Kit kit's face changed from annoyed to surprised" ever since he met you he has been different. His eyes were once filled with distain and anger, but now they are filled with forgiveness and kindness. so once again thank you, " then he jumped off onto the roof tops of the village. _He was wierd kit kit thought to herself as she opened up the slip of paper he handed her. I wonder what he meant of changed??_ Then kit kit began to walk towards the address, The huaga estate.

Neji was outside the main gates waiting for her. WHen he saw her he rolled his large blank eyes._ About time he thought to himself_ Kit kit waved to him and came to a stop gasping for air.

" SOrry... to keep you ...waiting" SHe said in between breathes. Neji rolled his eyes again and walked up to her.(SHE wasnt exactly in front of her)

"are you ready to go or not?!" he said with a little bit of annoyance in his voice. Kit kit grinned and nodded. Neji began to walk off as he turned around and said"Lets see if you can keep up!" He flashed her a coy smile and began to jump onto the rooftops above running as fast as he could. Kit kit grinned and followed close behind him. Not ever letting him out of her sight.

"So where are we going??" Kit kit asked neji as she began to close up behind him,

"somewhere where you once felt the warmth of happiness and protection." He yelled to her. Kitkit made a face. You know the kind. THe one where you have no idea what the heck someone is talking about. _What is he talking about?? she thought as she jumped over a building. _

Suddenly Neji stopped in front of an old home on the edge of town. It was old and the paint was peeling off almost every inch of the exterior. A small shrine was placed on the outside of the building and bouquets of dead flowers were on the outside of the shrine. Kit kit began to tremble and her eyes became glazed over with a thin layer of tears.

"Is this, my home?" she said quietly,

"yes," he said quietly,"your mother Lady Moegi was considerred a valuable medic here in the village and when she was murderred under mysterious circumstances they built her a small shrine here. WHen you told me your story, i found out where you used to live and decided to take you there." He looked over at her to discover Kit kit's entire body was trembling in agony and her eyes began to leak out tears. SHe ran over to neji and looked at him strait into his clear eyes.

"You have no idea how much this means to me, but i.. but i..." she turned away and looked into one of the shatterred windows of the old home. She saw beyond the cobwebs of the shack before and envisioned the home she once lived in. SHe saw her mother setting up the dinner table and herself as a child walking up to her mother and tugging on her kimono with her thumb in her mouth. SHe saw her mother picking up her toddler self and hugging her while dancing with her around the room. SHe saw all the memories flash before her mind as she stared our that window, Until she couldnt anymore. SOon it became all too much, she turned away and fell to her knees.

Behind her Neji began to regret bringing her here in the first place. He had thought this would make her happy but instead it made it worse. He began to walk up to her. He knelt down and placed his hand on her shoulder in an attempt to compfort her. He looked at her face. THe once strong girl he had once known was miles away. In her place was a hurt child that was reliving every moment of her life.

"Kit kit, " He began to say, his own eyes beginning to glaze over with tears,"Im... Im so sorry, i didnt mean to, i didnt know you'd react this way." he said looking away from her. Kit kit looked at him with her tear drenched face. SHe collapsed into his arms again and said quietly.

"Im not sad Neji, I am glad you have brought me here, really" she said smiling gently,"You have reminded me of how happy i once was when my mother was alive and for that i am greatful. Im not crying for misery, im crying out of happiness." then she hugged him tightly and buried her face into his chest. Nejis eyes widened. _Its not right for a ninja to show emotion, he thought to himself, but around her i just want to let it all out i want to..._The neji in return he hugged her tightly in his muscular arms and placed his head gently on hers. _Could this feeling i feel for her,... could it be love????_he thought over and over as his eyes lowered. He broke the hold on Kit kit and looked away. Kit kit stared at him and could see that his face had turned bright red. She smiled and looked at her mother's shrine. SHe got up and walked over to the shrine. SHe pushed away some of the dead flowers and began to make a small mound of dirt and rocks in their place. SHe cut off a small lock of hair and placed it on the mound. THen she bit her finger and wrote her family name in blood on the largest rock on the mound.

"Here you go mother,this is the proper burial i should have given you a long time ago" she said quietly, sucking the blood to stop the bleeding on her finger. She looked at the shrine and her little mound of dirt and smiled. What she needed to do had been done and now she could move on. _Hopefully she thought_ as she stood up and stared at Neji. SHe smiled and walked up to him.

"Thank you," She said. She looked away from him for a moment to hide her now blushing face. She looked up at him and placed her hand on his pale face. She began to lean in close to his face. She closed her eyes. This was it..

Neji looked away. Kit kit opened her eyes. _I should have known that he didnt feel the same..._ she thought

" Listen," Neji said quietly, his face still looking away from her, but one of his eyes was still staring at her. " Im... Im not that good at saying stuff like this but" His face was now beet red,"But the village is having a festibal 3 days from now on the night of the full moon and i was wonderring if you... if you would allow me to escort you there." He squeezed his eyes shut tightly. Then he squinted one of them open. He was expecting the worst but instead he got something totally unexpected. She was smiling. Her face was a little red and choclate brown eyes were now sparkling in the sun's rays. A sudden wind stirred and her long aqua hair and Neji's low pony tail blew wildly in the wind. She hugged onto him tightly knocking him over. She couldnt contain her excitement anymore. NO WAY could she do that!!!!!!!

"YES!!!!! YES!!!! AND OH YES!!!!!" SHe shouted to the heavens.

"Really?" Neji asked her with disbeleif. he smiled and placed his hand on her head and the other around her waist. He helped her up off the ground and hugged her as a thank you.

"It is i who Should be thanking you." Kit kit said quietly. Her face had changed into that of a woman that was hungry for lust of another. Neji's eyes widened. _Why is she looking at me like that??? _ THen she closed her eyes and leaned in kissing him. At first Neji seemed surprised, but then he too enterred himself into the passion and kissed her back. Then she broke it off and began to walk away with a giant smile on her face. A new warm feeling of happiness rushing through her, as the sun began to cast its shadows over the great hokage faces, the stars gathering for the new night.

**A little earlier behind a tree near by...**

"I wonder if Neji is done already showing Miss Kitara her mother's shrine." Rock Lee said as he walked toward the old shrine on the outskirts of the village. "I need to get him back to the Huaga estate before his training with Miss Hinata." Then he noticed Kit kit talking to Neji. "OOPS i must have come to early" He said quietly and he ran to the back of large tree. Then he saw it happen. He saw them kiss. Lee's eyes widened(if that is even possibble!!) _Neji is kissing MISS KITARA!!!!! When i said thank you for softening up Neji i didnt think you and him were actually..._ THen before he could even finish that thought he ran off into the village to tell the others what he had just say.

**YEAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! THEY FINALLY ADMITTED THEIR FEELINGS WELL SORT OF... ANY WAY RIGHT NOW ROCK LEE KNOWS ABOUT EVERYTHING!!!!! WILL HE KEEP THEIR SECRET???? FAT CHANCE!!!!!!!!! AND WHAT DOES THIS SCARRED UP GUY MEAN BY OPPORTUNITY???? FIND OUT NEXT TIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**YEAHHHHHH CHAPTER 8 IS HERE!!!!!!!! SO HERE WE GO!!!!!!! TIME TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS AT THE FESTIVAL(AMONG OTHER THINGS) **

**HERE WE GO!!!!!!!**

**PS I DO NOT OWN NARUTO(DARN IT!!!!!!)**

Kit kit walked away from Neji with a new warmth of hope growing in her heart. She finally had someone to love her and someone she loved in return that she hadnt had for a long time. Even asagi noticed this change in her as she enterred her brother's home. And for the next three days nothing seemed like it could bring her down. Nothing! Kit kit began to smile more and she even began to to train with the other ninja her age in the specified training areas. But unknown to her, that was for a different reason...

**THE DAY OF THE FESTIVAL**

"Shadow clone JUTSU!!!" Naruto yelled as he began to multiply into a 100 clones. "COME AT ME!!" Sakura ran toward him and through a bunch of shurikan at his clones causing a few clones to disapear. Then Hinata began to do hand to hand combat with some of the clones with her old genin teammates kiba and shino.

"MY TURN" Kit kit yelled as she ran toward about 25 of naruto's clones. _Why i ought to!!! what a showoff!!! Naruto thought as he prepared himself for her attack._ Kit kit smiled and began to make hand signs for one of her many aquirred jutsus. "Hurricane of a thousand knives!!! Waterfall style!!!!!" she yelled as she threw in the air a bunch of knives. THey began to fall towards the earth and naruto's clones began to scatter to get out of the way. But as soon as they did that the knives "magically" began to swirl around the clones at super sonic speed trapping them. Then the knives imploded on the clones destroying them.

"AWWWWW!!! Why did you have to do that???" Naruto whined after she destroyed his clones.

Kit kit grinned and began to laugh. "Because i can" she replied tossing her long hair out of her face. Then

She began to taunt naruto and he in return began to become frantic and make an idiot of himself. THen Sakura began to gain up on Naruto and make fun of him as well while hinata tried to make them get off his back.

Not far from them, Neji sat in a tall tree and stared at them. He smiled, _She truly is a remarkable ninja, he thought as he stared at her in particular. _He decided to join in on the fun and jumped closer to the action through the trees of the training area. His presence was felt when he landed on the ground near the others, for then everything was quiet.

"You know Naruto, that is pretty sad to be beaten so easily." he smiled and closed his eyes and then stared at naruto. THen he looked at kit kit and blushed slightly. The other ninja looked away. They knew everything. Unfortunately, Rock Lee couldnt keep his mouth shut about what he saw. (_Lets just say that he was tortured by a certain someone until he blurted it out. cough cough _naruto) Kit kit looked at Neji and began to blush like him. She began to make an excuse that she needed to get back to Asagi to help her with something and then she began to run through the forrest of the training area back to the village, with her face turning redder with each step she took.

Neji smiled and looked away from the rest of the group. He then too began to make an excuse to get back to the village and began to jump through the trees of the forrest. The other ninja looked at eachother and laughed. They began to murmur among themselves about their present situation.

"With the festival tonight, do you think that they are really going together?'' Hinata asked quietly lowering her large clear eyes.

"With the way they look at eachother, what Rock Lee said has to be true!" Sakura said

"Awwwww come on!!!! I dont believe one bit of it!!!!! Neji is too uptight to be into that kind of stuff!" Naruto said rolling his eyes. _I think you may be wrong Naruto, Hinata thought, Ive seen what she has done to him, he has changed. He isnt the neji we once knew naruto, he's different now naruto, he's different._

**MEANWHILE BACK IN THE VILLAGE outside asagi's brother's house**

Kit kit walked closer to the place she had begun to call home. THe sky was bright and high in the sky and air was perfect for well doing just about anything right now.Asagi was at her window looking down upon the her, while she was sewing something, as the elderly tend to do. She smiled and began to walk down the stairs to meet Kit kit at the door.

Kit kit walked up to the door to only be greeted by asagi's smling face. She smiled back at her host and began to walk inside but was stopped by Asagi. Kit kit looked at Asagi with her large brown eyes in puzzlement.

"Is there something wrong??" she asked backing off away from Asagi. Asagi smiled and led her inside.

"Come with me, i would like to give you something." She smiled and led Kit kit to the old bedroom upstairs. Kit kit followed, her curiosity growing with each passing second._ I wonder what she wants to give me???_

Asagi lead her to a large chest on the other side of the room with large engravings dug into the side of it. Kit kit had always assumed that it was filled with Asagi's clothes or something that didnt require her to look into it though. Asagi opened the old chest and pulled out an article of clothing. It was a gorgeous white kimono with pink lotus petals draped along the sleeves. Asagi then pulled out a sky blue sash and a sky blue kimono to wear underneith the other one. Kit kit's eyes grew wide and she stepped back. Asagi smiled and gesterred the old kimono toward her. Kit kit looked down at the beautiful cloth below her.

"It was old, so i fixed it and made sure it was your size." Asagi said smiling to her.

"Asagi,... i cant...i cant except this." Kit kit said pushing the garment away from her."It is yours and probably very precious to you." SHe looked away

"But i want you to wear it, for tonight, I know its a special night for you and i want you to look your best." Asagi said, this time actually placing the garment into her arms. She smiled and told Kit kit to meet her at the lake at 5 so that she could help her bathe and get ready. Kit kit's eyes looked like they would over flow in tears as she began to Say THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU over and over again. Asagi smiled and told Kit kit to leave the Kimono there so it wouldnt get ruined until then. Kit kit then ran off into the village happier then ever.

Asagi then quietly walked over to the window and looked at the excited girl run through the streets back to the training ground. She said quietly just above a whisper,"Oh Moegi, If only you could see your child now," THen she pulled out an old photo out of her own kimono that she wore around the house that showed two young girls together with a boy holding up their new headbands of their village and smiling, "If only..."

**LATER THAT EVENING AT THE LAKE...**

Kit kit began to pace back and forth at the lake waiting for asagi. _FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!!!! WHERE THE HELL IS SHE!!!! she thought_ Kit kit took off her vest and sat on the ground and stared at the setting sun beyond the horizon and sighed.

"Im here!!! PHEW!!! i forgot how far this place was." Asagi said as she began to approach the lake's shore, with a large bundle in her arms.

"Bout TIME!!!" Kit kit scolded rolling her eyes. Asagi told her to undress and get into the water to start to bathe. Kit kit nodded and began to do as she said behind some bushes, then she began to walk slowly into the cold water of the lake. However she was hesitant about taking off her headband.

"Come on we dont have all day!" Asagi said grinning. Kit kit glared at Asagi and reluctantly pulled off her headband, revealing her crescent moon mark. Asagi stared at it only for a moment and then pulled out some scented shampoos and soaps and began to walk into the shallow parts of the lake, to wash kit kit's long blue hair. Asagi Pulled out an ivory comb and then began to pull Kit kit's hair into a high pony tail. She then pulled out some mahogany chopsticks and aranged them in her hair. Kit kit's birthmark was very visible now as she stared at her reflection. She shiverred. _Mabie people wont notice, Asagi didnt after all she thought_. Asagi then fetched Kit kit a towel and told her to change behind some bushes into the kimono. Kit kit did so and came out of the woods, her beauty equal to that of a goddess.

"And now for the final touch!" ASagi said with a smile as she began to apply a subtle layer of lipstick and eye shadow. "Now you look like a goddess of the heavens above." She said, stepping back to look at her handiwork. Kit kit looked at her reflection in the cool water. _Is that me??? She thought staring back at the unrecognizable beauty before her. _Asagi then handed her two beautifully crafted fans with paintings of larks on them. SHe smiled and began to then lead Kit kit back to the village.

Asagi escorted Kit kit back to her brother's home to wait for Neji. Of course they didnt have to wait because he was already there. He wore an ornimental robe of Black and crimson red, his hair tied back into a low ponytail. (He still wore his headband though) When she approached him however except for her birthmark,

he almost didnt recognize her. His large blank eyes grew wide as he gazed at the goddess before him. Kit kit blushed and looked away. Asagi smiled and walked into her home chuckling to herself. _Asagi you've done it again! she thought_ Neji took Kit kit's hand and led her through the village to the main square, where most of the festivals activities were being held. Their fellow ninja were already there, and they stared at the couple before them.

"Kit kit is that you??!!!" Sakura asked Her eyes growing wide, she looked at the others of their group seeing their reactions were the same. Kit kit blushed until her face was as pink as the lotus petals on her dress. Neji saw this and he pulled her aside, behind a food booth.

" You really do look beautiful tonight," he said looking away from her so she wouldnt see him blush. Kit kit smiled and placed her hand on his cheek and pulled it to face her. She stared at his blank byakugan eyes with her own brown ones. She was about to give him a small kiss on the cheek but she stopped, and told him how much she appreciated him taking her to the festival.

" You are truly a Remarkable ninja neji, i am truly lucky to.." she said quietly, but before she could say more, a flutist began to play followed by others and and it was time to dance. Hinata even was able to ask Naruto to a dance(but he was so dense, that he still didnt realized that she liked him. )

Later, The Head muscician then asked if any of the girls would like to show off their stuff and take the floor. Ino went first showing off everything she had and even using her kunai in the act. THen Sakura(ANGRY AND READY TO KILL INO FOR SHOWING OFF) took a shot at it, causing naruto and Rock lee to turn BRIGHT red. Hinata walked up to Kit kit, who was standing with Neji.

"Why dont you go and give it a try?" Hinata asked her in her quiet voice. "Im sure you will be the best"

Kit kit blushed and began to refuse until Sakura and Ino and a bunch of other konochi(sp??) began to push her out onto the dance floor. Neji tried to stop them but he was outnumberred. He groaned, _this has bad news written all over it... Does she even know how to dance??_

Kit kit tried to escape but then the muscicians announced their next contestent. Kit kit blushed and walked to the center of the floor. The muscicians then began to play a very mysterious and wild tune. Kit kit wipped out one of her fans and coverred her face. She then began to dance in a wild and graceful fashion, Her long hair flowing behind her. She then whipped out the other fan and used it in her routine and began to sing in a voice more beautiful than angels...

_What do i hide beghind this fan?_

_What do you hide behind your band?_

_We all have secrets behind us,_

_We are all not all that different._

She danced her way in front of hinata who was blushing next to naruto

_This is a girl,_

_like any other,_

_she hides her face from the world,_

_Daring is she she stands by her lover,_

_hoping he'll notice her._

Hinata began to blush madly, as kit kit then went to naruto

_He bears a mark,_

_of a heavy burden,_

_He carries withen,_

_He will keep this beast inside,_

_and soon guard all man kind._

She went to Rock lee

_This is a man,_

_that is so strong,_

_He wants to be the best,_

_but he thinks he is not blessed._

to sakura

_This girl fights for a love,_

_she will go on till he's in her arms,_

_she will never stop,_

_Searching for his heart._

To Jairaya (He blushes and goes a little GA GA )

_This is a man,_

_That is not true,_

_He hides behind his rank,_

_Hiding his true fate._

_(SLAP HE GOES DOWN AND SULKS AWAY)_

Then she looked at Neji and blushed slightly as she sang

_This is a man,_

_That hides his blood_

_that i can see _

_through his love, _

_(she blushes even more as she dances closer to him)_

_He thinks fate can not be changed,_

_But i think something can be arranged_

_SHe looked away and danced to the center of the crowd_

_I bear the mark of my father,_

_I carry a power within,_

_This is my secret my fan,_

_We all have secrets behind the band,_

_Some are lost to the sands,_

_As you can see,_

_You are not alone,_

_Hiding your secret,_

_From your home._

She stopped and Smiled and bowed to the crowd. Neji looked at her with his all seeing eyes. _How did she know about my family lines? i never told her anything... ANd how does she know about the others? Neji thought_ The crowd clapped and began to cheer for the maiden before them. She began to blush madly. _Mabie i have finally found a place where i belong..._

Behind everyone in the crowd the man with the scars began to smile evily. He began to make quick hand signs and mutter under his breath. Kit kit began to feel a pulsating pain in her head. SHe clasped her hands on her head and began to go on her knees, muttering in pain. _WHat is happening, It feels as if my chakra is being forced out of my body!!!! she thought as she began to dig her nails into her head from all the pain._ Neji's eyes grew wide as he left the crowd and ran to her to try to help her. Everyone around her began to mutter, wondering what ever could be wrong.

"Kit kit whats wrong??" Neji asked as he got closer,

Suddenly a bright Light shot out from Kit kit's body and her transformation began to take place, right in front of the entire village. When the light vanished Kit kit stood there, her eyes welling up with tears. The man in the crowd grinned and yelled,

" SHE IS A DEMON CAN YOU NOT SEE IT!!!! WE MUST KILL HER AT ONCE!!" kit kit began to look frantically around hearing every word through her large fluffy ears. Panic began to fill her and she began to try to escape as some of the villagers began to close in on her. Neji ran up to her trying to console her

"Kit kit whats wrong? Let me help y" Before he could finish she slashed him with her long claws and tears began to flow in one large swoosh from her eyes that seemed to say "Im Sorry" SHe ran off in her kimono, the sleeves now dripping with fresh blood, her fluffy tail trailing beneath the flowing robes. WIth tears flowing behind her like a river a sadness. Neji just stood there, his arm flowing with a liquid the same color as his robes. He began to run after, but was held back, He turned around.

"Asagi?"

**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG!!! BUT I HAD STUFF GOING ON. NEXT TIME; WE LEARN ABOUT WHO THIS MAN IS, WHAT ASAGI HAS TO DO WITH IT AND CAN NEJI GET KIT KIT BACK BEFORE IT IS TOO LATE???? FIND OUT NEXT TIME!!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**OK NOW IT IS TIME FOR CHAPTER 9 YEAHHHH!!! IM FEELING A LITTLE HYPER NOW SO GET READY FOR ANOTHER LONG CHAPTER!!!!! OK HERE WE GO!!!! OH AND PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!  
PS I DO NOT OWN NARUTO (SOBS ) **

"ASAGI LET ME GO!!! " Neji began to yell trying to pull away from her. _FOR AN OLD WOMAN SHE SURE DOES HAVE A STRONG GRIP HE THOUGHT _

Asagi stared at him coldly and pulled him aside from the gossiping crowd.

"What are you doing??" NEji began to shout trying to stare her down with his all seeing eyes.

"Stop your shouting, you'll only attract attention" she said rolling your eyes. SHe released his arm and stepped back from him to pull out a long white cloth from her kimono. SHe began to wrap Neji's arm with it to stop his bleeding. Neji starred at asagi.

" Why did you stop me old woman? THis is none of your concern, I have to go after her. Something is wrong i have to.." Asagi stopped him right there.

"That is quite enough. I already know everything Neji, it was pretty obvious." SHe said staring into his curious eyes. "I could tell right away when i first met her that she was dear moegi's daughter, she is her spitting image." she looked away.

"THis is something you want to stay out of kid. The person responsible for all of Kitara's misfortune is a sick and twisted mind. He will stop at nothing to gain her powers and gain his revenge for what the fox did to him!" SHe said her voice quiverring at the very mention

"WHat THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?" Neji yelled trying to make sense of what she had said. SHe shook her head and tears fell from her old age ridden eyes.

"His name is Kinomoto Kitaki and he was once my freind and companion." Asagi said her voice becoming nothing more than a whisper. Then she began the whole story, the one that explained all of the misfortune that Kit kit had sufferred for so long.

_A long time ago, Moegi, Kinomoto and I were once on the same genin team. I was our marksman or markswoman, Moegi the healer, and Kinomoto had an eye trait that could see the chakra level of an opponent. Together we seemed unbeatable, until well the day nature set its course..._

_Kinomoto had fallen in love with Moegi, she was of course the most beautiful konochi of the village. However, she did not share the same feelings and she rejected him. I remember when we met the man she had fallen in love with. He was an injurred ninja that had collapsed outside our village and Moeji had gone out to help him. He called himself Kurabi, a rogue ninja that had been injured in a previous village. But i could tell he was something more. SO could Kinomoto. His chakra detecting eyes could see the extreme levels of chakra in his body. Moeji had begun to go off with Kurabi alot and she began to grow affections for him and unfortuneatly Kinomoto became jealous. He became convinced that Kurabi was out to hurt his beloved Moegi and he set out to prove it. One day, Moegi convided in me the truth about Kurabi and that was a day i will never forget._

_"Moegi you wanted to see me?" _

_"Asagi, your here, ah yes i did want to speak to you. But before i tell you anything I must ask you to pledge an oath of blood that you will not say a word of this to anyone not even Kinomotto." _

_"Moegi what is the meaning of this? I am your friend and like a sister to you and you wish for me to pledge an oath of blood to this matter?"_

_Moegi's eyes grew narrow and dark, "Yes i do! Now please JUST DO IT!" she scolded I had never heard her Ever speak to me like that. Never moegi was a kind soul that never would yell at anyone no matter the circumstance. I knew this was serious. SO i cut my hand and she did the same i did the oath swearing on my very life that i would not say a word to anyone that she was about to tell me._

_"Kurabi, " she took a deep breath," He isnt what you think he is,"_

_"I knew he was NO GOOD!!! WHat is he a spy a perv a... "_

_"NO, He isnt any of those things, Asagi. He is the best thing that has ever happened to me. But here is the thing, he is the... He is the elder nine tailed fox" _

_I stared at her and began to laugh saying your joking and what does he have you on?? But i knew by the look on her face that she was serious. SHe shook her head and said,_

_" He has offerred to make me his "mate" he would even give up his power to protect me. He has told me and i do, i mean i have well, Accepted his proposal." I stared at her in disbelief. _

_"I dont know what to say Moeji i " _

_" I love him Asagi, I really do please be happy for me." she said giving me a gentle smile. And that was the end of that _

_That night however, Kinomotto followed Moegi as she went to visit Kurabi. And unfortunatly he saw them. And thats when everything just fell apart. He grew mad with fury, and began to create rumors about the fox and then began to rant mindlessly about how Moegi was had been possessed by the fox and was with him against her will. Many of the villlages began to assemble their best ninjs to go out and destroy Kurabi. Soon it was hopeless that the fox and Moegi would ever find peace again together in this world. so the fox spirit made the descision to go his separate ways in order to protect Moegi. Kurabi, however, knew that his life was about to end and he had me and Moegi meet him one last time in the forrest outside the village. That was the last time i ever saw him..._

_"I have called you two here to tell you my farewells" Kurabi said in his true form_

_Moegi's eyes began to water and tears began to flow down her face._

_"No i won't leave you. I will go with you where ever fate will take us!" Moegi yelled to him as she ran up to him and hugged his soft neck, burrying her face among his thick fur. I stared at them and i too became over come with emotion. '_

_"No you can not come with me. If this is my fate i accept it, but i want you to do me one final task my love" He said placing his large head against hers. _

_"Anything my dearest." Moegi said lifting her head from his neck. _

_"Cut off my largest tail and take it with you back to the village. Then i will leave you forever." he shut his eyes and looked away from her exposing tears,"WIth this tail I will return, and you will be responsible for the return of peace in this world... my love" _

_Moegi nodded and began to pull out a knife from her pouch on her hip. I stopped her, And pulled out my katana that i wore on my back._

_"Here use this it will make it short and painless," I said trying to comfort her. She nodded and walked up to her truest love to the largest tail. He turned his head to her and his face changed to that of the human man she had met not long ago and kissed her one last time. Moegi's tears began to flow even more as she held up the Katana and quickly slashed the center tail off of the fox's body. BLood began to gush out of his body and he told her to run now. She took the tail and her tears began to drench the once fine fur of the tail. THen it happened. THe transformation, a child born from the spirits and mankind. I stared at the child as my dear friend began to wrap the child in her kimono and began to run back to the village before anyone saw her or the baby. I too began to follow but i stopped half way there to witness the murder of the sacred spirit Kurabi. Kinomotto had come and seen the high chakra levels of kurabi and had prepared himself for battle. The battle was long and hard to watch as i saw the fox go down on his knees. He had fought hard, but without his main tail he was no match for him. Then just to spite him, kinomotto chopped off another one of Kurabi's tails and then he took his large shurikan that he wore on his back and thrusted it into Kurabi's heart. I looked away. My once friend and teammate was now dead and a monster had emerged from his soul. And thats pretty much what happened. I dont know much of what happened after that because i left the village soon after. Moegi said that if i was with her any longer i would get hurt and she didnt want to lose another person so close to her._

Asagi had finished and her eyes had now become glazed over. Neji stared at her and shook his head.

"So you knew all this time?" Asagi nodded and bowed her head in shame.

"When i first saw her, i couldnt believe it, but after seeing her, how she battled and the suffering in her soul, i knew it had to be her."

"Then explain to me this," Neji asked, his eyes giving a quizzical look,"How did Kit kit know all of the secrets of the village, when most of us had never told her anything!?" he asked remembering the song she had sung earlier.

"Technically she doesnt even know why she knows"

Asagi smiled and thought _So the other tails have already been created inside her body. _she said giving a chuckle. Neji looked even more confused.

" THe great fox had nine tails, each containing a different main power; the tail of life, death, wisdom, strength, form, illusion, healing, passion, dispair. The tail of life was the one Kit kit was created from. Each tail contained many powers but those were the main ones of course. According to prophecy, from the tail of life, the others can be created and it seems to me that Kit kit's body has already created the nine tails inside her body. However, because she afraid of her own powers she hasnt been able to truly tap into them. The "SECRETS" that she revealed in her song were probably from the tail of wisdom. The tails sometimes act on their own like how the tail of healing is able to heal her wounds rather quickly but not immeidietly like if she were to tap into the tail's power. SO when she sang her song, the tail of wisdom inside her probably began to reveal the secrets into her and she just blurted them out without even realizing what she was doing."

Neji stared at Asagi and nodded. _Now i understand, Kinomotto has been trying to get kit kit to feel like an outsider all this time so that he could get her alone and make her willingly kill herself or let him kill her instead._ His eyes widened._That means he could be about to kill her right NOW!!! _Neji looked at Asagi. SHe understood then in an instance he disapeared onto the rooftops as Asagi stared at him. _Please Neji, Save her before it is too late._

**Somewhere in the "FOREST OF DEATH" (Hey thats one place that "no one" would go to" **

Kit kit had changed at the lake back into her regular clothing back at the lake and now she was resting undernieth a large overhanging rock. She rested her head in between her legs as she sat down on the cold damp ground. The moon was now high in the sky as she began to weep. _I am now truly alone now. I cant believe i thought i could ever be aloud by fate to even think about falling in love. Oh neji... _She closed her large choclate eyes and stared at the night sky, her tears floating in the wind like stars in the night sky.

"Well it looks like we are all alone now doesnt it?" Said a sinister voice coming from in front of her. She looked foward and her eyes grew wide with fear.

_Its him!_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! Another cliff hanger!!!! I just love them so much!!! But dont worry ill get chapter 10 up SOON!!! if my computer WORKS sighs Oh my apologies to those who hate my mispellings sobs when i start writing i dont really pay attention to the spelling! sorry oh well anyway... What will happen to kit kit? will Neji get there in TIME?? What awaits her with Kinomotto? FIND OUT NEXT TIME!!!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**ANOTHER CHAPTER YEAHHH I JUST HAVE TO DO THAT Hope you ENJOY IT!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! (Mental note Asagi really isnt as old as you think. SHe is probably only about 40 or 45 years old. She just appears old to our main characters.) **

" I thought i would find you here." Kinomotto said his eyes peircing kit kit's soul. she shiverred and rose to her feet.

"What do you want with me?" She asked backing up into the rock behind her. He grinned a sick grin and began to walk closer to her.

" Im here to make it all go away. To make it all better." he said now being no more then a yard or two in front of her. "You've been suffering and now it is time to make it all go away" He said giving a sympathetic look and now speaking with a much kinder tone.

Kit kit stared at him, "What do know about me?"

"Plenty, In fact you and i are not that much different. We both have been graced with the power of the nine tailed fox my dear." Kit kit's eyes widened. _What?? Impossible!?_

"In my youth i came across the nine tailed fox and i was given a.. "gift"... from him. He granted me all the powers of his tail of healing in exchange" he paused and grinned a sick grin" for taking him out of his misery." Kit kit's eyes grew wide and tears began to gather at the corners of her eyes.

"Its you! You're my the murderer of my PARENTS!!" she said pointing at him with one of her claws. She beared her fangs at him and growled.

"Oh and lets not forget your pathetic so called friends Saki and Kami" he said smiling that sick grin again.

Her wide eyes became narrow and she began to charge at him.

"You BASTARD!!!" SHe screamed as she threw a punch at him. He easily dodged her and jumped on top of the rocks nearby.

"It was easy really, all i really had to do was get to the most sensitive part of my opponent and attack it"

Kit kit growled again. _SO thats why he survived so many years ago, the tail fo healing protected him! He will pay for his mistakes!_ Kit kit grabbed some of her shurikan and began to make hand signs quickly. Kinomotto grinned and moved so fast that he ended up in front of her in a heart beat and grabbed one of her hands. She glared at him as he began to make one hand handsigns, _Now we'll see who will win this fight! _

"Shadow of fear JUTSU!" he said as he let go of Kit kit's hand. "Its no use fighting, I've already won"

Kit kit's eyes grew dark as she fell to her knees her hands clenching her head. All of her dark and horrible memories began to fill her head along with sick fears and hauntings from her past.

_"Why didnt you save us?" She heard the voice of her friends Saki and Kami_

_"NOOOOOOO!!!! KIt kit run away!!! she saw the image of her mother's death_

_Then she saw a complete massacre of all the people in the village and Neji was the only one alive but barely. "Its all your fault and you thought i could ever love you!" Neji's voice echoed in her head_

"NOOOOO!!! PLEASE STOP!!!! MAKE IT STOP!!!" Kit kit screamed grabbing a kunai from her pack. She pointed it toward herself and took aim. With her eyes sealed shut and her teeth clenched she screamed once more "MAKE IT STOP!!!" _Finally its all over Kinomotto grinned She's finally mine_ The kunai thrusted down but it was stopped by a bandaged hand. She opened her eyes and turned. _Neji?_

"Neji you came for... me?" She said barely above a whisper, letting go of the kunai. Neji stared at her and pulled her in close to him and embraced her.

"I thought i... i thought lost you.." Neji said quietly into her fox ear. Kit kit's eyes widened and her turned to see Neji's closed eyes pooring out rivers of tears. Kit kit smiled gently as he held her in his arms. He stood up and broke away from her.

"Kinomotto, this ends here." came the voice of Asagi. Asagi appeared in an old Jounin Elite Uniform(You know the vest and blue pants that type thing) Kinomotto smiled as he stared at Neji and Asagi.

"SO these are your saviors? A mere boy and an old woman from my past? Are you trying to kill me of laughter?" he said chuckling to himself. Asagi's eyes narrowed and she to charge him, with 4 shurikan in each hand.

"Take THIS!!!" SHe yelled throwing the shurikan at him. But he dodged and appeared behind her digging a kunai into her back. She yelped in pain and fell to the ground cursing his name before she fell unconsious from the blood lost.

"Asagi NO!" Kit kit yelled as she stared at Asagi's motionless body. Neji glared at Kinomotto with his blank byuakugan eyes.

"You will pay for that dearly." He said as he made himself ready in the huga stance. Kit kit herself put herself in her stance and prepared for battle. But before she could do anything, Neji had already done close hand to hand combat with kinomotto and had already drawn blood.

"Impressive for a child" Kinomotto said as he began to block Neji's attacks. "But NOT good enough!!!" He pushed Neji away from him about 20 feet knocking off his head band exposing his mark and grinned. Neji prepared himself again but as he began to face his opponent his eyes grew wide with fear. An emotion he had not experienced in battle for a long time. Kinomotto's wounds were healing right before his eyes.

"Awww disapointed? Well too BAD!!" Kinomotto charged with his large shurikan at Neji and before he could react he was on the ground unconcious, with blood trickling out of side. (He had tryed to dodge it he had but failed) Kit kit's eyes grew wide as she ran to Neji's side.

"Neji!!! Neji no no no!!!" SHe said as she knelt be his side. (She thinks he is dead) The rivers of dispair began to flow from her choclate brown eyes as she grasped his body and layed her head on his chest.

"Tragic isnt it but thats what he gets for interfearing" Kinomotto said as he began to walk closer to Neji's body.

"Now its your turn"

"No, its your turn to pay!" Kit kit said. Her face was now hidden among her long hair and she began to stand up.

She looked up at her enemy. But now her face was filled with revenge. Her brown gentle eyes now Blood red and full of blood lust. Her chakra then began to surround her as she began to make hand signs.

"YOU WANT MY POWER SO BAD WELL HERE IT IS!!!" Bright lights of chakra began to poor out of her body and she began to run toward Kinomotto. As she ran towards him, two more tails began to form along her oringinal tail. Then two more, and then another and another until Nine were now flowing behind her as she began to throw every thing she had at him.

"You are forgetting that i heal because of your father's tail's chakra" he said with a cocky voice.

"Well then, im just going to take that chakra back!" she said as she began to make the same hand signals she had done in her fight with Neji, not long ago. Kinomotto's eyes began to grow wide as her father's chakra beganto flow out of him and flow into her body.

"Now You have nothing to protect you!!" SHe yelled as she began to run towards him again, Her chakra now being so intense that her clothing began to obliterate on her body. (Along with everything else that came into her path.)

"This is for FATHER!" She slashed his right leg with her claws.

"THIS IS FOR MOTHER!" she slashed his left arm

"THis is for SAKI and KAMI!" she slashed his right arm

"This is for ASAGI!" she slashed his left leg

"And this!!! THIS IS FOR NEJI!!!" SHe SCREAMED JUMPING UP AND DELIVERRING THE FINAL BLOW WITH HER CLAWS TO HIS BLACK HEART.

But right before she deliverred the blow, Kinomotto saw not her killing him, but the very beast that he had killed 17 years ago. And right before his death it was if the old kinomotto had returned. _Kurabi he thought before the final blow was deliverred, forgive me. _Then he closed his eyes and it was over. Kit kit was finally free.

She landed gently on her feet. However she had used a lot of her chakra and she was ready to collapse. Her nine tails began to flow in the breeze as she began to stagger toward Neji.

"Im so sorry, I couldn't protect y-y" then she fell by his side Overcome by the darkness pain. Her naked body looking frail along the forrests earth her nine tails spread out underneith her.

**About 2 hours later...**

Neji awoke as the morning sun began to rise over the forrest's canopy. He sat up only to clutch his side in pain. He removed the top of his kimono and looked at his wound more closely. _I cant believe i let him get me so easily he thought_

"Kit kit!" he exclaimed as he saw the collapsed beauty next to him. " Is she?" then he saw the body of Kinomotto. _She must have sacrificed herself to get rid of kinomotto! Kit kit no _

_"_NO!" He yelled as he pulled her naked body close to his bear top half. "Wake up! Wake up!" he yelled. His tears flowing down his face as he her body layed limp by his side. "Please, ... Please don't be dead" He shut his eyes as the tears began to drip onto her body.

" She sacrificed her life and i never even got to.." his face was now drenched in tears. He leaned in towards her and said just above a whisper "I love you"

Then he leaned into her and kissed her gently, but passionatly with all his heart.

Kit kit's chakra then began to surround them both and neji felt a strange sensation flowing throughout his entire body. He then saw her moon mark begin to glow before him and then he felt a response in her kiss. _She's alive! I'm so glad... _But then his cursed mark on his forhead, began to glow like her own and began to disapear from his forhead. Kit kit opened her eyes and the magical kiss ended.

"And i love you too" She whisperred as she looked into his large eyes and he stared at her too. She smiled innocently and turned bright red. Then she began to laugh and she jumped on top of him and kissed him passionatly on the lips. Her tails wrapping around her body and Neji's .

"Ow Kit kit you are hurting my side!" Neji said but Kit kit just laughed Happily

It was finally over. She was finally free from the burdens of her past. She had no reason to feel the pain of regret of her secret.

Behind a Tree Asagi looked a the happy twosome. SHe smiled and began to walk away.

"Moegi, its finally over. Your daughter is finally happy. "

**OH its not over yet!!! STAY TUNED FOR THE EPILOGUE!!! YES!!!!! THEY ARE FINALLY TOGETHER!!!!! YEAHH!!!!!!!!! ALSO IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS SEND THEM IN NOW!!! ILL BE ANSWERING QUESTIONS NEXT CHAPTER!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ah THe Epilogue the end of our story... HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!!!! I still don't own naruto**

**1 year later after the incident**

The entire village had gatherred around the main square of the village. Neji stood at the edge of the crowd and looked down the isle way. _God, she looks beautiful today._

The crowd had parted and kit kit began to walk up the isle toward the 5th hokage (and behind the hokage were all of the other kage.) She wore a black short battle dress that had slits on either side and the neckline came far down exposing much cleavage. The sleeves were cut short at the shoulder and a metal arm band was wrapped around each arm. She wore long black boots instead of the traditional shoes that cut off at the ankle and everything was lined in marroon. She walked past the crowd her nine flowing tailing trailing behind her in the wind. Tsunanade (sp??) smiled to her and bowed her head.

"We gather here to honor the spirit of a creature we all once feared. A creature that did not seek to harm us... but instead to help us. But we the harsh and ignorant man, fought first and asked later and almost lost a very important force of our home. But now this force we once feared has returned and has come to help us once again in our daily struggle as ninja. SO The other kage and myself hereby award you, KITARA TAKIMARA to be the guardian of all ninja, the supreme kage of all of the hidden village." she bowed her head and rose again placing her hand on kit kit's shoulder, " May you use your powers well." she smiled and looked behind at the other kage as they nodded in agreement. the crowd cheered and began to celebrate. Neji smiled, and looked at her smile. He stared at her. _Her smile, she seems to be suffering inside. But why?_ And sure enough as soon as the festivities began underwiegh, Kit kit was no where to be found among the village.

**BACK TO THE PLACE WHERE THEY FIRST MET**

Neji hopped through the trees and strained with his eyes to try to find her. Suddenly it hit him and he knew where she was. The sun was begginning to set to trade places with its sister cresent moon as he headed toward the lake. He saw her in the lake, just like so long ago, bathing in her beautiful demonic glow.

"I can hear you breathe neji, Its no use hiding from me." Kit kit said not even looking behind her at the trees. Neji's eyes widened as he jumped down from the trees overhead. _SHe must have heard me with her fox ears he thought_

"so, why aren't you at the village celebrating? Shouldn't the guest of honor go to her own celebration?" neji asked, his eyes having a new playful nature to them

"Im not going back to the village Neji, I can't "

Neji's eyes turned to surprised. "What do you mean?? KIt kit whats going on?"

Kit kit turned away and plunged her flawless body into the water, her long hair flowing through the water like seaweed. (her head is still above water) "Because if i stay, i will only cause you pain." She turned towards him, her choclate eyes glazed over with tears. "Im immortal Neji, so you will grow old and die, while i will remain forever young, and you will only be reminded of the pain of age and a broken heart." she looked away again and dipped her face into the water. Around her, the water began to ripple, from her tears dripping onto the lake's surface.

"So thats the way you want it?" He looked at her his eyes having the old penetrating angry look they once had. " You spent your whole life alone and now that you have people that care about you, you want to be alone again!" He got into the famous huga fighting stance. Kit kit turned her head. _He wouldn't be so foolish would he?_

"Well i won't let you!" His chakra began to poor into his eyes. Kit kit's eyes widened.

"You know you can't win Neji, so why bother fighting like this? Its useless." Her own eyes became glazed over as she began to put on her clothing. She sighed. _He's really serious, he plans to fight me even at the expense of his own life, just to make me happy? He truly is different. _Kit kit faced him. There was no way out of this. She got into her stance and stared at him with sorrowful eyes. _Please neji i don't want to fight you_ BUt neji was not going to back down. He faced her, his eyes determined to win, even against a spirit as herself. He charged at her and began his attack. Kit kit blocked every move. He grabbed his kunai and began to slice it at her but she easily disarmed him. _Neji please stop now before you get hurt _

Neji's attacks began to become more and more aggressive with eack passing second. It began to get to the point were she couldnt just simply block his attacks anymore. Suddenly it made a hit and cut her cheek with his kunai. Her eyes grew wide.

"Neji please stop! im begging you!!" She screamed as her tears began to combine with the blood on her cheek. Neji began to pant vigorously and he shook his head.

"I can't, I care about you too much to let you ruin your life again!" He scolded her and struggled to geta into his stance again. Kit kit's face became drenched. She looked at his pitiful state. He had already lost so much chakra and blood. He had to stop now before it was too late. He came at her again. She sqeezed her eyes shut and raised her fist. She punched him in the gut releasing some of her chakra into him and sending him flying.

" Do you want me to kill you?! IS that IT?!" SHe screamed "You know i won't do it!!! I just WONT!!! PLEASE STOP! please... just stop..." She fell to her knees and placed her head into her hands. Neji wiped some of the sweat and blood from his face and began to pant. He knew he couldn't go on much longer but still.He wanted her so much. He didnt' care about fate anymore, all he knew was that he loved her and that was that. But if he kept fighting he would surely die. Kit kit stood up and walked toward him. But as she did, Neji collapsed, her eyes grew wide and she ran to his side.

"Neji wake up, Neji come on, wake up. Wake UP!" She screamed as she shook his body. Neji coughed up some blood and opened his eyes weakly.

"I used too much chakra, " He said smiling his eyes returning to thier kinder state. "You stupid fool, why did you, you know im right, what were you..." she asked as smiled gently to him

"Because I love you too much to let you go. " and then kit kit was hit with a world she thought she never would truly know.

"I want you to stay with me, i want us to go on living together, Kit kit will you come live with me?" he said weakly smiling gently

Kit kit's eyes filled with tears. Her fluffy ears began to droop gently and smiled.

"YES I WILL!!" Shr cryed, her tears flowing down her face. she had finally given in. She helped Neji to his feet. Neji smiled and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her on top of her head as he began to embrace her. She smiled and held him close, her nine tails wrapping both of them. He leaned down and kissed passionatly on the lips. _I swear, as long as im breathing, i will love and protect you, i promise i will never lose you Neji spoke softly_ Kit kit smiled and she began to make some hand signs and placed her hand on the deepest one of the cuts on his arm. "tail of healing" she said quietly as one of her tails began to glow. Neji's wounds began to heal and then she and him began to walk back to the village, back to the place where they were to start a new begginning. But as they walked a small, almost unnoticable crescent moon mark began to glow on his where she had touched him with her demonic power.

**WELL THATS IT!!!!!!!! ITS FINALLY OVER!!!!! I WANTED TO MAKE THE ENDING AS CLIMATIC AS POSSIBLE. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! AND SO CONCLUDES MY FIRST FANFIC!!!!**

**(Ps if you didnt figure it out, she just made him immortal without even knowing!!)**

**AND HERE ARE SOME OF THE QUESTIONS I GOT ASKED**

**WHERE DID I GET THE CHARACTER KIT KIT FROM?**

**My friends and i made anime versions of ourselves one day. This was before we were into naruto. I took a few quizzes online and my anime self ended up having fox features and blue hair. So i kept my brown eyes and added my symbol the cresent moon for good measure. When we started getting into Naruto, My character seemed to fit into the story perfectly. So my friends gave me the suggestion to write a fanfic about it!**

**WHY NEJI??  
**

**a couple of reasons**

**A) I love neji's character**

**B) he really isnt already taken**

**C) he also had a rough life like her\**

**D) and his character in general just seemed to fit the best**

**ANY OTHER FANFIC IDEAS WITH KIT KIT IN THEM?\**

**i actually have a one shot that i put her in called Rockerella starring rock lee. its not as corny as it sounds. I snuck her character in. I just wanted to so bad. whether or not she shows up in any other ones i don't know. i havent decided**

**WELL THATS ALL FOLKS!!!!!!!**


End file.
